


Gangsta Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Light Sadism, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance, Sexting, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Some headcanons and shorts fics from my tumblr writing blog~





	1. Headcanons

_-If it's not too much to ask, can you please write how Emilio, Yang, Delico, Doug, and Cody from Gangsta are like when they receive a blowjob for the first time?-_

**Emilio**  - He’s a little nervous, but he doesn’t want to let it show, so he does his best to keep a straight face. However, all of that is thrown out the window when his s/o wraps their lips around the head of his cock for the first time. He clenches is teeth, holds his breath, and nearly growls at the tight sensation in his body. His hands are fisted tight at his sides, and when his s/o slides their mouth down his length, his jaw goes slack, head falling back, and a long moan is ripped from his throat. He had never expected this to feel so good, for the hot electricity to shoot from his cock, through his sack, and right up his spine. There was almost nothing else he could compare this sensation to, and he didn’t think he could get enough of it. However, when his s/o picked up their pace, running their tongue along the underside of his head before nearly swallowing him, his whole body tensed, and he knew things were moving too fast.

“W-wait, wait wai- GAH!” he tried to warn his s/o, but it was too late. His whole body shook and heaved with his release, right down their throat. He growled and panted as he slowly came down from his high. When he finally caught his breath, he tried to right himself a little, but it was difficult with his face burning hot with embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, all the while gently wiping the corner of his s/o’s mouth. 

“That’s okay, I enjoyed it, too,” they smiled, and when they looked up at him like that, he couldn’t but feel completely flustered. 

**Yang**  - He liked to joke around with people, and most of those around knew he was just joking. Delico had always warned him that his jokes were going to get him into trouble one day and well, he supposed that finally happened. Though he didn’t really know if getting a blowjob was considered trouble, it was his first time being so intimate, and that scared him a little. He tried to brush off his nerves with a little joke slipped i here and there, but it didn’t last after they had slipped thier mouth over the head of his cock in a harsh suck. Yang was a little embarrassed by the loud moan that ripped from his throat. They smiled up at him from the response, lightly kissing and licking up the sides of his dick. He hummed as they slowly worked him over, adn his breath caught in is throat as they took him in again, 

“That’s good~” he hummed, his chest growing tight as they worked him over faster and faster. His hips slowly lifted and bucked as he got closer and closer, the hot mouth wrapped around him driving him to insanity. He continued to moan, getting louder and louder until he felt his testicles tighten, and they pulled away just as he came hard. As he caught his breath, he straightened up and smirked. 

“So, was that as good for you as it was for me?” he joked, earning him a smack on the inside of his thigh. 

**Delico**  - He couldn’t fight the fierce blush coloring his cheeks, all the way down to his chest. His s/o was feeling rather daring and had pushed him back to enjoy a little “surprise”. He shivered when he felt them massage his bare thighs, jerking under the ticklish sensation. No one had ever touched hi there except himself, and Dr. Theo during physicals. He couldn’t look his s/o in the face without feeling like he was going to die from embarrassment. He knew his body wasn’t exactly desirable looking, though his s/o was quick to tell him otherwise. 

Delico could hardly control his breathing when his s/o’s hand wrapped around him, and he gasped out when he felt their lips wrap around his head. His breathing was ragged and harsh, whistling between his teeth in a hiss. His hands fisted and unfisted at his side, trying to figure out to process the pressure building in his lower region. However, Delico had to grit his teeth to keep from shouting when their mouth moved down to nearly engulf him quickly, before moving back to slowly work him over. He tried to control his volume and squirming as they worked him faster and faster, until he just couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Please… w-wait, wait, plea- GAH! Oh god~” Delico grunted, releasing into is s/o’s greedy mouth. They sucked and pumped him until he was too sensitive, and they pulled away with a satisfied smirk. He could hardly keep eye contact with them as they licked their lips.

“You taste so good~” they purred, and Delico fell back, blushing madly, and wanting to turn invisible. 

**Doug**  - He was incredibly nervous and a little wary when his s/o said they wanted to go down on him. He had never been intimate in the slightest bit with anyone, ever, so for this to be coming up now made him a little doubtful. It took them a while to get him comfortable to lay back and let them pull his shorts and boxers down. He tensed again when his s/o massaged his thighs, their breath tickling the hairs there. However, his doubt was completely thrown out the window when they wrapped their hand around his cock and kissed the tip. 

Doug threw his head back and moaned and they continued to lick and kiss down his length, shocks shooting up his spine. He fisted his hands on either side of him, too afraid to grab his s/o in fear of hurting them with is strength. Tears gathered in his eyes at the intense sensations shooting through his veins, his body starting to writhe beneath his s/o’s ministrations. His moans were getting harder and harder to refrain, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on before he lost all control. 

“It’s okay, baby, lose control,” his s/o whispered against him. Using a pet name in such a husky voice, Doug let all inhibitions go and started to thrust up into their mouth as they sucked him off. His moans echoed around the room, and soon he also noticed the faint sounds of his s/o’s hums joining the symphony. Doug was losing control quick, and his s/o knew it. They quickened their pace, and before he could warn them, Doug was shouting his release, spilling down their throat.

He felt embarrassed as they hummed around him, as if enjoying the experience. He had never met some one who enjoyed being with a Twilight as much as his s/o, but he was glad to have them nonetheless. Especially when they caught his eye with a blissed-out look on their face. Doug groaned in embarrassment and pulled them tight to his chest. 

**Cody**  - Work was stressful and time consuming, something Cody knew going into the career. Which also meant that he had little time left for dating. Or in his case, none. Like, ever. So now that he had a s/o, everything with them was new and fresh and he found himself eager to see them every moment that he could, ready to fall into their comforting arms after a long day. 

It was another one of those days, having been loaded with paperwork and being yelled at all day, when Cody went home looking for the comfort of his s/o. They were already home from work, and were lounging at the table reading a book when he walked in. He was quick to kick off his shoes and strip his jacket before joining them at the table. They asked how work went, as usual, and he gave them the low-down on his day. They looked at him sympathetically, and then offered to help him relax.

Of course, Cody thought that they meant they would massage his shoulders. His s/o was really the best at that, and loved having the aching muscles in his shoulders and back massaged out. He did not, however, expect for his s/o to kneel down in front of his chair and start undoing his belt. He jumped in his seat, eyes snapping open and looking down at his s/o in shock. They smirked up at him and continued to undo his pants. Cody could feel a blush coloring his face, and all the sudden he didn’t know where to look.

That changed when they pulled him out of his underwear, wrapping a firm hand around his already semi-hard length. They were quick to start pumping him, causing his low groan to echo in the kitchen. When they moved down place a kiss right on the leaking head, Cody threw his head back with a near-shout, shocked by the sudden sensations running through his testicles and up his spine. 

It seemed like his s/o kept moving forward before he was really ready, pouring sensations over him like a waterfall. His hips started to buck up towards his s/o, causing them to hum around him. Cody could feel his thighs and abdomen start to tense, the end getting near. And just like that, he was coming in their mouth, his s/o sucking every last drop out of him before sitting back on their feet. They smirked and licked their lips their eyes studying him with a heated look, and Cody nearly felt like he was going to faint. Never had he felt something so amazing.

“That’s, um… the best… stress reliever, I’ve ever had,” Cody said with a blush.

* * *

 

_-How would Doug, Delico, and Yang from Gangsta react to their s/o sending them sexts and nudes?-_

**Doug**  - If this is something new, then he will freak out a little. He will open the message from his s/o, and immediately flip his phone closed, face blushing madly. Of course, once he gets a handle on himself, and some alone time, then he will reopen the message and re-read it through a couple of times. He will chuckle at the brazen attitude of his s/o, and the games will begin. He will send back the dirtiest messages they had ever read; promises of bending them over and fucking them hard, holding them down and having his way with them until everyone knows what they’re doing. Any nudes sent will be saved promptly for later, and he will shyly send some back. However, if this is something he and his s/o do regularly to tease each other, they can guarantee that they will receive messages of exactly what he is going to do to them, and where; he will also be sending daring nudes, flashing his dick while he’s on a job, his head thrown back while he’s in the shower, and if he is feeling particularly naughty, his s/o can expect a video of him jacking off while looking at a pic of them. Doug may look young, but he sure as hell isn’t innocent. 

**Yang**  - Yang is pretty playful and open-minded, even when it comes to things sexual. He is going to be thrilled when his s/o starts sexting him. Of course, everyone around him is probably going to think h as a lunatic as he laughs and bites his lip at every message he receives. He will tell his s/o exactly what he loves about them, their body, where he is going to lay every single kiss and bite, and exactly how he is going to fuck them when he gets home. Needless to say, he might be walking around with a semi for a better part of the day, but the other guys aren’t going to say anything about it. When he starts receiving nudes, then the game is on. Delico will wonder why he keeps excusing himself. He will slowly tease his s/o not just rushing to the main event. Instead it ill be glimpses of him sticking his tongue out, his muscled chest, fingering down his trail, until he finally sends a dick pic, but not just any pic, one of him with his fist wrapped around him, rock hard. Any pics his s/o sends in response will be saved for those nights when he can’t be with you, or just when he’s feeling a little naughty. His s/o can guarantee that on days when they are getting really daring, Yang will come home and drag them straight to the bedroom for some reflection.

**Delico**  - He will be shocked and embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Of course he knows his s/o is just doing it to tease him, and it feels great to know that they want him, but he will still be pretty shocked. Instead of responding with dirty messages matching the ones that his s/o is sending him, he would more than likely explain what he loves about his s/o. He will start off innocent, and then maybe hint at wanting to kiss them and spend the night with them. Anything beyond that he will be too embarrassed to send while he is with Yang and the others. Yang will of course know something is up every time Delico answers his messages with a beet red face, but he will hold off on the teasing till a later time. If Delico is alone, and feeling rather daring himself, he will probably talk about how he wants to make love to his s/o. Nothing rough or vulgar, but instead recollections about how he loves seeing his s/o’s face twisted with bliss and he slides into them. or how he loves the feeling of them in his lap as they slowly rock back and forth. As far as nudes go, well, he will be shocked as hell when his s/o starts sending those, and he will be storing them into the deep, dark corners of his phone that only he knows how to access. The most he will ever give in return though is a picture of his blushing face with a small comment. Delico is not one to send nudes, even if he is feeling in the mood. So if his s/o ever wants any for themselves, they will probably have to do a lot of begging and pleading and promising to never show anyone, ever. Then maybe Delico would let them take one or two, but that’s about it. Delico is a pretty personable person, and wishes to keep these things private, just between the two of them and out of the possible sight of onlookers or phone snoopers (coughYANGcough).

* * *

 

_-Can I please request fluff and nsfw headcanons for Yang from Gangsta?-_

**Yang!!**

  * He is fun and playful, and would always be that way for his s/o.
  * He is a romantic, so anytime he sees something that reminds him of his s/o, he will get it for them. 
  * Breakfast in bed will be a regular occasion between him and his s/o.  
  * When his s/o sleeps over, he has to be touching them or he can’t sleep solid.
  * He’s not afraid of PDA, and sometimes even makes it a little embarrassing for his s/o, but he just wants to constantly remind them of how much he loves them.
  * On those rare days off, he enjoys staying in bed in nothing but underwear, kissing leisurely and talking about life.
  * He loves when his s/o gives him blowjobs, whether it be hard and fast, or slow and hot. He makes so much noise.
  * In return, he likes to go down on his s/o, not stopping until they come at least once. 
  * He likes to experiment in bed, so anything either of you finds interesting, he is willing to try, and maybe even make a part of the routine. 
  * He loves seeing his s/o in lingerie, but also when they steal and wear his clothes around. He loves seeing them in his clothes, and wrapped up in his smell. 
  * When he has sex with his s/o, he loves having as much face to face contact as possible. He wants to hear and see them as he makes them lose control.
  * He loves waking his s/o up with morning sex, maybe stirring them awake by sliding a couple fingers into them and sucking on their neck.
  * He can never leave for work without a kiss and an “i love you” even if his s/o is still asleep.
  * He likes it when his s/o kisses his mole, and he blushes cutely when they do. He likes knowing his s/o appreciates everything about him.
  * He never stops bragging about his s/o at work, and sometimes they hear about it later from Delico or Miles.
  * He’s got a pretty nice body under those clothes, so he likes it when his s/o takes time to appreciate every muscle he has, and every scar he wears. Makes him feel like a real macho guy~
  * Even when he is rough during sex, his s/o is always his first priority.
  * After a day full of sex, a bubble bath is a must, and he insists on being the one to wash you up.
  * Yang cares for his s/o very deeply, and would do anything to please or protect them. A relationship with him will be full of laughs, tears, memories, and more.



* * *

_-May I request some headcanons for Doug, from gangsta, how would he act if he had an s/o who is shorter than him?-_

**Doug**

  * He would constantly remind his s/o that they are shorter by cracking jokes and leaning on them.
  * He would be fiercely protective of his s/o, even if they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.
  * He would get a thrill out of seeing his s/o wear his jacket, liking the way it drapes largely on their frame. 
  * He would be the only one allowed to make cracks about their height, if anyone else were to comment, they would have to deal with his wrath. 
  * He would find great joy in helping his s/o with reaching things, even if it means he’s gotta use a little Twilight juice. 
  * He likes that they fit against him just right, whether he is holding his s/o in his arms, carrying them on his back, or laying with them in bed.
  * He puffs himself up in front of his s/o a lot to appear masculine. He would never want to be seen as weak in front of them. 
  * He secretly asks Galahad for advice on how to care for and woo his s/o, but of course he is going to make it seem like he came up with it on his own. 
  * He finally feels like he has some one who understands his feelings about not looking his age, or being respected because of the way he looks, so he would share a lot of his feelings and worries with his s/o, because he’s sure they understand.



* * *

_-Worick getting back massages from their girlfriends and ends up being nsfw.-_

**Worick**

Worick had spent another night on the couch, and unfortunately for the giant man, it was a little on the short side. So while Nico was out running some errands for Dr. Theo, you sat with Worick on the couch and gave him a deep shoulder rub. His muscles were so tense and knotted, that you had to try really hard to get him to relax. You knew that recent events were definitely enough to get stressed over, but you wanted him to at least relax enough to get a good night’s sleep. He moaned deeply when you curved your hand into a particularly rough part of his back, and you felt goosebumps scatter across your skin from the sound. You moved your hands back up to the top of his spine, were his neck met his shoulders, and while you massaged away at the tense muscles there, you leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. You couldn’t help but continue the pattern, your lips trailing after the places where your hands massaged. 

“Maybe this would be easier if I took my shirt off,” he said, his husky chuckle vibrating through you.

“Don’t tease me,” you whispered against his skin.

“Who said I was teasing?” he turned toward you. You gasped when you saw the fiery glint in his eye, and in a flash you were both throwing clothing left and right, jumping on each other, with hands and mouths roaming everywhere.

Needless to say, when Nico arrived back from his jobs, he was greeted with the unwanted sight of both your naked bodies sprawled across the couch. With a grunt, he slammed the door shut and went back downstairs.

* * *

 

_-Can I ask for Worick and Nick telling (signing in Nick's case) their s/o I love you for the first time-_

**Worick**  - I feel like it would take him a long time to finally come out and say these three words. Of all the things he would ever say in his life, he is most cautious with these. Of course, he may tease you and coddle you, showing his affections through his actions instead of words, but when the moment comes where these finally slip through his lips, he will realize that his life is taking another huge turn, and this is not something he an easily come back from. He would hope that you feel the same way, and wen you respond in kind, his heart will both soar and drop. Acknowledging love is one of the best and scariest moments a person can face in their lives, and that is no different with this damaged man, no matter what he has already seen and done. So while he would feel great being in love, finally thinking that his life is taking a turn for the better, he also realizes that this means he has a great weakness, and that you would constantly be put in risks way just by association with he and Nic. So you can bet that with all the added affection that he will give you, he will also become more protective of you. Like intensely protective, to the point where you might want to beat him off with a stick. Nut just know he does it because he truly cares about you, and you will be the only woman in his life that is actually able to say it, and know it is completely the truth. 

**Nicolas**  - The first time he signs that he loves you, you would actually have to stop and ask him to repeat himself, either because he did it when you weren’t fully paying attention, or his hand motions were so meager and shy that it didn’t look right. He will be disgruntled at having to repeat himself, and chances are that he might not just to tease you. However, when the hand sign comes out clear as day, his heart will freeze when he notices you go motionless and stare with wide eyes. Did you just see that right? Is he playing a trick on you? Did Worick put him up to this? But no, it’s true, and when you launch yourself into his arms, kissing his face and nearly crying, he knows that your feelings are reciprocated. It isn’t common for Normal people to even give Twilights that time of day, so for you to give him your love and trust; he is on cloud nine. However, he will not be one to be open about his love, he will keep to times that you are both alone, intimate moments shared for the two of you. No one would see a difference in Nic, and you would do your best to not bother or burden him. He would ultimately hope, though, that you would stick by him and love him until the end of his time.

* * *

 

_-Worrick with a sadistic s/o nsfw headcanons please~_

**Worick**  

  * Totally goes with the flow
  * He has experienced every kind of person in his life, so having a lover that’s more sadistic is just another card in the deck
  * Even if you have him pinned to the mattress, he will have his hands on you
  * Probably gonna have to tie him up to keep him still
  * Listens to commands pretty well, and goes along with just about anything you want
  * Loves it when you scratch and bite, even if you draw blood
  * He wants evidence of you all over his skin, and he won’t be ashamed to show it
  * Hickies, hickies, everywhere. He wants the sting to last for a little while
  * Absolutely loves when you ride him. Ride him until he fills you with is cum, and then ride him until he practically cries from over-stimulation
  * Also loves when you edge him. Rub that cock and then pull away when things get good. Can probably pull back a good 5 or 6 times before he needs release
  * Sit on his face. Suffocate him until you get enough pleasure, he’ll relish every moment of it. Hopes you are feeling generous enough to let him cum. Sometimes you’re not
  * Totally okay with toys. For both you and him.
  * The only time he will not be okay with something is two instances
  * First, if you are performing temperature play, he will probably not like anything too hot. It makes him remember times when his father burned him with cigarettes
  * Also, if a session gets too rough, and your breath stinks of alcohol, he will probably use that safe word
  * He doesn’t like any reminder of his childhood, so he tries to avoid it at all costs, so hopefully you respect that
  * Beat his pale ass until he can’t sit right. Slap his thighs until they burn when he walks. Milk that cock until it chafes. 
  * You can get pretty brutal with him, and he will be okay with it. 
  * The only time he says absolutely no is when you are in the direct public, or if he is working
  * While the idea of getting caught is pretty fun, he’s not just gonna strip down in front of people and do as you say. He has some more dignity and respect than that
  * Also, work always,  _always_  comes first. If you get in his way, he will be livid, and possibly even reconsider your relationship.



* * *

_-Can I please request a scenario where Yang's s/o gives him a blow job?-_

Yang’s s/o knew he liked to tease. In fact, they were at the butt end of his teasing quite a bit. However, they usually only brushed him off or made a remark of their own to shut him up. Yet, they had never really taken his words at face value. Sometimes they wondered if he asked for things in this manner just to see if they would say yes. They wondered how he would react is they  _did_  say yes. 

That’s how they found themselves kneeling down before him, dull wood flooring harsh against their knees as they struggled to pull his pants down. He had propositioned a blow job from them, but instead of their usual quip, they agreed. The soft material of his suit pants slid easily across his thighs. Dark hairs rustled beneath the movement of the fabric, the only sound aside from Yang’s sudden increase in breathing. 

“A-are you sure?” he suddenly asked them.

“You’re the one who asked.” They teased him with a cute smirk, and then reached for his underwear. He was already half hard, and he knew it could not take long for him to be putty in their hands. The cotton briefs fell away easily, and he was left bare-assed on the couch. He flushed even harder as his s/o licked their lips. They chuckled as they watched the crimson flush travel from his cheeks down his neck. It was one thing they loved about Yang; how easy it was to see his arousal grow.

Before them, his cock hardened and twitched. The sensitive organ practically begged to be touched and pampered. Lewdly, they spat in their hand before wrapping it around his cock and started to stroke him lightly. The first touch had him hissing into the open air of their apartment. They pumped evenly until he felt impossibly hard beneath their grip, and drops of precum helped the glide of their strokes. They looked up at Yang from beneath their lashes as they leaned forward. He held his breath.

The first touch of their tongue to his cock had him hissing out the breath he held. The hot wetness of their tongue swirling around the head made his thighs clench and his eyes flutter. They engulfed the head in their mouth, hot lips slick on his base, and gave a gentle suck.Their tongue toyed with the head and slit of his cock, making more precum ooze out. They hummed around him and started to really suck him into their mouth. The noise filled the room around them as Yang’s breaths turned to low moans.

“So good… it feels… so good.” He whimpered as they took him deeper into their mouth and picked up the pace. Their tongue drew circles around his shaft, and always finished with a flick at his slit. His fists balled at his hides; he was too afraid to hurt them if he grabbed their hair. A tingle lit in his thighs and caused them to shake around his s/o head, showing the amount of pleasure such simple foreplay brought him. They gripped his shaking thighs and braced themselves as they picked up the pace once again. The swiftness of their sucks over his raging cock caused wet slorps to leave their mouth. 

Yang panted loudly as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, feeling his balls draw up close to his body. He thought for a moment that he should warn them about his pending orgasm, but he waited a moment too long. With a strangled shout, he came and shot down their throat. Much to his pleasant surprise, they didn’t lift away. Instead, they held him firmly in their lips and drank down every drop of cum he had to offer. With a few gentle sucks to clean him off, they released him from their mouth and rested their cheek against his leg.

He watched them wondrously as they too caught their breath. Cheeks flushed and lips swollen, they were the picture of perfection. He reached down as swept some of the hair from their face, and then caressed their cheek.

“You are so amazing,” he said. They lifted their gaze to his and flushed under his praise. His dark almond eyes curved up at the edges with the gentle smile he reserved just for those moments. To hide their embarrassment, they rubbed their face against his thigh.

“Really?” they chuckled. Yang floated on the angelic sound. “Then maybe you could return the favor?” Yang chuckled at the familiar teasing tone. He was given a taste of his own medicine, and frankly, he loved it. 


	2. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worick is busy all day, but his lady wants to play~

  You and Worick were alone, Nic and Alex having gone out to do their usual errands for the day. It was quiet, the windows open to let in some air on the surprisingly hot day in Ergastulum; you knew it wouldn’t last much longer, with autumn fast approaching. Worick was working at the desk, going through some papers Chad had wanted him to organize, which left you to entertain yourself.

           Not wanting to go out, or visit anyone in particular, you decided it best to just stay at home and lounge around in the momentary peace. You paced around the upstairs, trying not to disturb Worick, while looking around for something to do. Then, a thought popped into your mind.

           “Worick, I’m gonna borrow a book, ‘kay?” you said.

           “Hm… sure,” he answered half-heartedly, still focused on the papers in front of him. You popped into his bedroom and started going through the stack of books he had collected of his years in Ergastulum, some a little worse for ware, but most still in pretty good shape. You were actually not surprised by all of the classical pieces that were stacked around, however, you also found some interesting subjects, like science, history, law, and psychology. You knew Worick was extremely smart, having the gift of an eidetic and photographic memory, but you never really got to test the true depth of his knowledge before. As you continued through his collected stacks, you came across something rather… interesting.

           You shouldn’t have been surprised, really, finding an erotic novel in the bedroom of a gigolo, yet you were shocked nonetheless… and curious. You flipped the book over and read the synopsis on the back, and decided to give it a shot. It’s not like Worick would really be paying attention anyway. Book in hand, you went back out to the seating area and flopped down on the couch, spreading your legs out along the cool leather. Taking one last peek at Worick, you opened the book and started to read.

           The book started off rather slow, and you nearly reconsidered going to choose another title… until you got to chapter five. The dry story plot suddenly turned juicy when the heroine described her lover going down on her.

_Felicity writhed beneath Eduardo’s hands as he massaged her thighs, spreading them further for him to fit between. As he spread her legs further, he took in the glorious sight of her wet pussy, and moaned. The sound sent waves of pleasure through Felicity’s body, causing her to moan in reply. Turned on by the hot, animalistic noise, Eduardo leaned down and didn’t hesitate to run his tongue the length of her pussy, tasting her erotic juices with fervor. Felicity threw her head back in a silent scream, fists clenched in the blankets around her, and her hips gyrated up into Eduardo’s mouth, spurring him on._

           You moaned out by accident when you imagined Worick doing this to you. You swiftly covered your mouth in embarrassment, peeking over at Worick to see if he had noticed the strangled noise ripped from your throat. You were relieved when he seemed to have not heard you, his face still buried deep in the pile of papers on the desk. You took a deep breath, shook your head, and continued on with the book, mentally telling yourself that you had to be more careful. You get through another could of chapters, succeeding in keeping in your moans at the erotic barrage, until it hits a part you particularly liked.

_Felicity reared back against Eduardo, encouraging him to push harder into her throbbing pussy. She could practically feel herself dripping down her thighs, and the delicious squelch they made while Eduardo slammed into her from behind was like music to her ears. However, the pleasure only increased when Eduardo, still slamming into her, rubbed a spit-slick digit against her ass, before sliding it inside. Felicity let out a shocked mewl, before writhing beneath him harder, curious and extremely turned on by the new sensation._

           You rubbed your thighs together, trying desperately to keep your composure. The book continued to get more and more erotic with every turn of the page, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to handle yourself for much longer. You were soaking wet, your panties clinging to you uncomfortably, and rubbing your thighs together wasn’t really helping you calm down. Stealing another look at Worick, you decided to test him.

           You let out a soft moan, watching him over the top of the book, waiting to see if there were any reaction. None. You moaned a second time, much louder, yet still got no reaction. Furrowing your brow, you reached over to the coffee table and quickly flicked off some of its contents, allowing them to fall to the floor. Still no reaction. Shrugging, you took the opportunity to turn back to the book and drown yourself in the pleasurable fiction.

           As the chapters got steamier, so did your panties, and knowing Worick wouldn’t see, you lifted the end of your sundress all the way up to your navel, and pulled your panties to the side. You were sopping wet, your pussy throbbing for any sort of attention or relief, and you gave it just that by rubbing your clit in a couple of shot circles, before sinking two fingers into yourself. You gasped in relief when you moved your fingers inside of yourself, your eyes still darting across the page you were reading. You found it a little bit of a chore to turn the pages while masturbating, but you managed.

           However, you were overcome by such vivid images of Worick performing on you the events in the book, that you closed the book and just threw it aside, it landing on the floor with a thump. You continued to finger yourself, and now used your free hand to run a finger teasingly over your clit. You could feel the muscles in your thighs pulse as you continued to pick up your speed. You were sure you were dripping all over the couch, and you let your voice go, moaning into the silent air of the upper floor. You had completely spaced that Worick was just over at the desk, working, but all you could seem to focus on was getting off. You need it, bad.

           However, you were momentarily snapped form your senses when another voice, not your own, reached your ears.

           “Hnnnnng~” the husky moan filled the air around you, and you tensed for a second. Your head turned towards the desk, where Worick had been working; and he now sat, leaning back in the desk chair, pumping his now exposed cock while watching you masturbate. Your whole body tensed, thrilled at the idea that he had been watching your for lord knows how long and was also getting himself off. Your fingers moved faster inside of you, bending to try and reach that spot that promised release, and your other hand flicked rapidly over your clit. At your increase, Worick, as well, increased the speed of his hand moving over the smooth skin of his cock. Your body started to shudder as you got closer and closer to your release, spurred on by the sexy look of Worick biting his lips while watching you. However, you couldn’t quite reach that spot you knew would give you release. Worick had trained your body to his touch, and now, you didn’t know if you could actually come without his help.

           Feeling a sudden burst of frustration, a tear leaked from your eye, and you called out to Worick.

           “W-worick… p-p-please, unggh~” you pleaded almost incoherently, but it was just enough for the man to catch your drift, and he jumped up from the desk chair, taking long strides towards you, before kneeling at the foot of the couch. He pushed your legs further apart, and no sooner did you remover your hands, than he was leaning down and sealing his mouth over your clit. You immediately let out a yelp at the sensation of his tongue smoothing over the bundle of nerves. Of course, it only get better when he slid two of his long digits inside of you, his fingers reaching further than yours ever could.  

           You mewled and writhed beneath him, coming undone from his mouth and hands. You already were so close to your orgasm that you knew it wouldn’t be much longer before you hit your release. You let out another strained mewl when you felt his tongue enter you, stabbing into your center at a rapid pace. You writhed beneath him, wiggling on the couch, and just as you felt your orgasm approaching, you slung a leg over one of Worick’s shoulders, pulling him closer with his leg. One more breath, and you were screaming your release, loud enough for the neighbors to probably hear; juices flowing into Worick’s greedy mouth. Your whole body shook violently, your insides clenching painfully around nothing.

           As you came down from your high, you felt Worick placing gentle kisses on the inside of your thigh, looking up at you with one heated blue eye. You reached down and gently ran your fingers through his ash-blonde hair, reveling in the cool silkiness.

           “I want you,” he growled against your skin. Your body immediately started to react again, heating up and growing wet from just the low, growling timbre of his voice. You nodded your head, reaching your arms out to him. He was quick to climb over you on the couch, the both of you somehow able to squeeze on there. You immediately set your hands at work undoing the buttons on his shirt, nearly ripping the material. He chuckled at your impatience. After he shrugged off his shirt, you gently reached up and pulled his eyepatch off.

           He stilled for a moment. He always said that he never cared what other’s thought of his eye, but you knew he cared about what you thought. However, from the moment you got to know him, and the reason behind his disability, it just made you fall deeper in love. A man who experienced that much pain deserved to be loved just as much. You ran your fingers around the socket, lightly touching the scar that was left behind, before leaning up and kissing it.

           He chuckled under your gentle touches, before taking your hands in one of his and trapping them above your head. He kissed along your jaw, leaving marks down the column of your neck as he pulled his already open pants down his thighs. You moaned and wriggled under his ministrations, and then gasped when you felt him rub against you.

           “W-Worick…” you moaned. You were gasping and desperate for his touch, ready for him to fill you.

           “I know darling, I’m ready,” he said. Grasping his length, he slowly slid into you, drawing long moans out of both of your mouths. He paused, giving you a moment to adjust, before pulling back out to the tip, and sliding back in. It felt as if the air was ripped from your lungs, Worick hitting every one of your sensitive spots. You moaned and pulled against where he still held your hands captive, dying to run your nails down his back. He chuckled at you, liking the desperate look on your face as he slowly drove you to the edge. You moaned and cried, yet he still wouldn’t give you what you wanted.

           As he continued his slow torture, you grit your teeth, growling under his touch, and he merely laughed at you. So, as his slid into you one more time, you squeezed your muscled around him, and he groaned out, jaw clenching. He panted into your neck, finally releasing your hands, and you took the opportunity to pull him hard against you.

           “Quit teasing,” you bit out, running your nails down his back, red lines left in their wake. He growled, eyes rolling back, before he braced muscular arms on either side of you, and finally started picking up the pace. You threw your head back and shouted at the intense pace he set, hitting every spot deep inside you, his grunts echoing in your ear.

           You could tell he got closer when his muscles started to tighten, his arms getting a little shaky, and his pace becoming uneven. You buried your face in Worick’s neck, kissing and panting against his sweaty skin. A few more rough thrusts, pounding you down into the couch, you reached your climax, Worick following soon after. You both shouted, before he collapsed on top of you.

           You wrapped both of your arms around Worick, holding him tight against you as you caught your breath. You smoothed your hands down is back, soothing the red welts that you clawed into his back, Worick moaning against your neck. You both lay there, his heavy body making you feel warm and secure, his calloused fingers running over the skin of your hip. After a while, he lifted his head and looked at you with a sexy smirk.

           “You know, darling, if you wanted my attention that badly, then all you had to do was ask,” he chuckled.

           “This is all your fault in the first place,” you pouted. Worick blinked at you.

           “My fault? How so?” he asked. He pushed up and lifted himself off of you, pulling you up with him. He readjusted the both of you so you were sitting on his lap on the couch.

           “What the heck are you doing with a book like this?” you leaned down and picked up the book from where you had thrown it earlier, and showed him the title. He ran his eyes over it before smirking.

           “That thing? It was a gag gift from one of my clients. I just held on to it to be nice,” Worick explained. You felt your face heat up after hearing his explanation.

           “So you mean you’ve never read it?” you asked shyly.

           “Nope, I just run across it every once in a while,” Worick shrugged. He eyed your blushing face, chuckling a little at your reaction. “But if you enjoyed it that much, then maybe I should,” he teased you. You felt yourself blush harder, and lightly slapped him on the chest. He laughed and pulled you tight to him.

           You both sat there in silence for a moment more, before Worick sighed and helped you off his lap. He did up his pants, ignoring pulling his shirt on. You readjusted you dress, but when you reached down to pull your panties back on, Worick pulled them from your grip and stuffed them in his pocket. You stared at him, shocked, before blushing again. He chuckled and returned to the desk, continuing the work he had due for Chad. You lifted his shirt from the floor and slung it around your shoulders, the now setting sun causing a little bit of a chill to creep into the room.

           You heard the door downstairs, and quickly readjusted the room, hiding the book that had caused the whole incident in the first place, and barely ran a hand through your hair to smooth the crazy strands before Nicolas and Alex walked in.

           “Worick, you still working?” Alex asked.

           “Yeah. There’s a lot to do,” he said. He peaked at her form over the papers he was holding and she nodded.

           “How did things go today?” you asked from your place on the couch.

           “Fine,” Nicolas signed. His hand movement s were sharp, as if he had something else he wanted to say. When you looked at his eyes, you couldn’t help but blush. He never missed anything, his eyes seeing and noticing everything.

           “Well, I have work tonight, and Nicolas promised to run some errands for Theo, so you two are on your own tonight. Hope you don’t mind,” Alex said.

           “We’ll be fine,” Worick said with a smile. Alex waved and left, Nicolas following behind her, but before he left the room, he signed something to Worick. After the door closed behind them, and you heard their footsteps go down the stairs, you rushed to the desk.

           “What did he say?” you asked, pulling the papers from Worick’s hands.

           “He said to close the windows next time, or someone might catch us in the act,” Worick winked with a smile. You felt your whole face erupt in flames, slowly dying inside. As you slid back over and threw yourself on the couch, Worick’s laugh echoed around the room, and he continued his work.


	3. Let Out the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delico has had a rough day, and needs his lady in a rough way~

Delico had been working himself to the bone lately, and it was starting to show. He sat on your couch, jacket off and shirt partially unbuttoned’ he held a cold drink limply in one hand and his head was resting against the back of the couch. You were currently cooking up some dinner, and then you and Delico were going to enjoy each other’s company. 

“Delico, sweetie, dinner is almost ready,” you said. When he failed to give you a response, you walked over to the back of the couch and looked down at his face. His eyes were closed, but you knew he wasn’t asleep. You thought it would be funny to mess with him a little, try and break that stoic exterior, but when you reached over him, his hand suddenly shot out, grabbing you, and pulled you over the back of the couch and into his lap. 

He smiled down at you when you stared at him with wide eyes. You watched as he brought the classic green bottle of Pierrot to his lips, downing the last of the drink, before setting the bottle off to the side. Your eyes followed one small trail of water than ran down his chin, and you gulped. In an instant, Delico had his arms wrapped around you, and he pulled you up to where you straddled him. Then, cradling your face in his calloused hands, he whispered in your ear. 

“I have missed you sooooo much~” he purred against your ear. As if you weren’t already shaken up by the sound of his gravelly voice in your ear, he really sent your nerves on overdrive by nipping lightly at your lobe. You could felt him chuckle when you let out a sudden gasp, your hands fisting in his shirt. You pulled back and stared into his mismatched eyes, your heart racing when you detected the feral glint you saw in them. Just as you were about to swoop in and steal a kiss, the timer on the oven went off. Your hands tightened on his shirt for a moment, before letting go and pushing yourself up off of him. You sighed wistfully before going into the kitchen, Delico’s twinkling laughter following after you. 

You pulled dinner out of the oven and almost mechanically prepared two plates, your mind still swimming with thoughts on Delico’s behavior. It wasn’t often that he was in a playful mood, and even more rare that he was so dominant. You blushed, thinking back to the last time he had acted like this, but you weren’t going to get your hopes up. Sighing, you took both plates and headed to the table.

“Delico, dinner’s ready!” you called. You expected to see him come around he corner, feet padding softly against your hardwood floors. Instead, you were greeted with silence. Putting the plates down, you rounded the corner to the living room.

“Delico, I said- Delico?” you called. You expected to see him sitting on the couch where you left him, but instead there was no one. Stepping further into the room, you spotted his shirt on the floor, in the direction of your bedroom. You went over and picked the shirt up off the floor, and then proceeded to your room. The door was partially open, and when you stepped inside, you were greeted with the lovely sight of Delico seated on your bed, shirtless, and pants undone. “Delico?”

“You found me,” he smiled devilishly. “Now you get a prize,” he beckoned you over, and you could help but do as he asked. As soon as you were withing his reach, he grabbed a hold of your arm and flipped you onto the bed. You gasped as your back hit the mattress, and he was over you in a second. 

“Delico, what are you-”

“Sshh~” he put a finger to your lips, hushing you immediately. He then leaned down and replaced his finger with his lips, the plump pillows slowly dragging against your own, before going deeper. You immediately lost yourself in his wild kiss, his tongue coming out seeking entrance, and you automatically letting him have it. When his tongue swept your mouth, it felt as if he were stealing your breath, and you gasped beneath his lips. All the while, you failed to notice him taking off his belt, and it wasn’t until he had your hands secured that you gasped. 

“Delic-mmph.” he cut you off with another kiss as he secured your hands to the headboard, taking away some of your control. Satisfied with his work, he then leaned back and studied you. He eyed you for a moment, before reaching out and playing with the hem of your shirt, then lifted it up your torso, and working it over your head where it bunched at your bound hands. He was also quick to remove your bra, flicking open the hooks and unlatching the straps (A/N: thank you multi-way bras) before tossing it to the side. 

His hands tickled a little as he rested them on your ribs, but you lost your mind when he latched his mouth onto your neck. He was quick and fierce with his actions, biting and nibbling at the sensitive skin, sure to leave a mark. His nips and licks soon traveled down to your collarbone, where he left a promising bite that had you moaning out long and hard. You could already feel yourself getting wet, because when he acted like this, it always drove you wild. His thumbs brushed the underside of your breasts as he mouth continued down, and you were gasping in anticipation. 

“Naughty girl,” Delico chuckled, and the purposefully skipped around your breast. You let out a frustrated sigh, and started to wriggle beneath him. “Don’t act up, or I’ll be forced to punish you,” he growled. You stopped, for the time being. He teased you by nipping the skin around your nipples, his mismatched eyes burning into you, taking in every reaction, before finally giving in and covering your nipple with his mouth. You let out a shocked gasped that turned into a long moan as hit lips and teeth wreaked havoc over the aching bud. 

You writhed beneath him. arching your back to try and get him to do more, and boy did he. His teeth nipped and toyed with your nipple, before laving it with long wet licks. You were getting so aroused that you thought your poor nipple was about to explode, and it was only at that point that he switched sides and went on to torture the other. when both of your nipples were thoroughly aching, and his lips were a little swollen, he moved down across your navel, and then further. 

You held your breath as he spread your legs as kissed his way up your inner thighs, just until he was about to mouth you just where you wanted, and then he skipped it completely and kissed the other leg. 

“Delico, free my hands,” you gasped. 

“Hmm… I don’t think so,” he smirked, and then descended downward. Your mouth opened wide on a silent gasp, all the air leaving your lungs, as he swept his tongue over your aching folds, ending with a flick at your clit. Your whole body shook from the sensations, and he smirked down at you. He descended once again, and your nails dug into your palms as he worked his magical tongue over your wet folds, and them sucked your clit into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue. You thrashed and cried and bucked so hard, that as you got closer and closer to your release, you actually slipped your hands out of his belt. 

He scraped his teeth lightly over the bundle of nerves the same time he plunged two fingers inside of you, curling them into your g-spot. You through your head back and cried out as your intense orgasm swept over you, your hands grasping Delico’s hair tightly and holding him to you until you started to come down from your high. He easily dislodged your hands from his hair and sat up between your legs. He looked at you with fiery eyes, and you knew the real treat was coming. 

“You were a bad girl, not listening to me, breaking out of your bond,” he said lowly, slowly climbing up your body. You were still trying to catch your breath, but he was making it exceedingly difficult by hovering over you and slowly licking your shiny juices from his lips. You opened your mouth to say something, but before you could respond, he flipped you over onto your stomach.

“Delic-OH my goood~” you whined. Without warning, he fitted himself against your entrance and was slowly sliding inside. It was a  much tighter fit that you were used to, but you were elated that his cock was brushing directly against your g-spot with every stroke. He didn’t give you a single moment before setting a quick pace, his lips and teeth moving across the back of your shoulder, leaving more marks you were sure would show up tomorrow. 

His grunting got louder with each harsh thrust, your whole body jerking with each movement, and somewhere in the background, you were cure you could even hear the bed frame scraping across the floor. This was the roughest Delico had ever taken you, but you weren’t about to complain. He rocked into you with all the force he had, and you raised your hips to meet his very thrust. You knew he was getting close by the uneven moves he made, and it wasn’t long until he thrust so hard into you, it sent you into another orgasm, with he followed soon after. 

You both lay shaking, completely overtaken by your intense orgasms, and then you felt Delico slowly lower his weight onto your back. You couldn’t find it in yourself to open your eyes after the rough experience, and just fell asleep under the warm comfort of his body. 

Some time later you woke, and Delico was holding you in his arms, smoothing the hair our of your face. 

“You’re finally awake,” he said softly, and you chuckled. It seemed the old Delico had returned. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing,” you rasped, your throat sore from all your shouting.

“You need some water,” he stated, and started to get up, but you stopped him by wrapping your arms around him.

“No, stay,” you said, and he watched you for a moment before nodding. He pulled you into his lap and rocked you while smoothing his hand over your back, and you couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he asked. You felt his hold on you tighten. 

“No, I liked it. You felt really good,” you told him, and he blushed. Now that really got you laughing.

“Why are you laughing at me?” he pouted. 

“Because, no matter how rough you can get during sex, you are still the same old Delico who loves and cares for me very dearly,” you said. You watched as his eyes watered a little, and then he buried his face in your neck. You stroked his ash-blonde hair, and placed a kiss on the shell of his ear. 

“I do love you, ya’know,” he whispered against your neck.

“I know. I love you, too,” you answered.


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahad's lady stays over for the first time~

_Just something I wrote while I was supposed to be paying attention in class._

“Are you okay?” Gal asked.

“Yeah,” you answered. You were laying in Gal’s bed, your back facing him.

“Are you sure?” he pushed.

“Yeah. Why?” you sighed.

“You’re really tense,” he said.

“Am I?” you could feel your shoulder s tense even further at his observation.

“Did I hurt you?” he whispered. You immediately flipped over to face him. His usually sparkling brown eyes were clouded over with worry. You reached put and gingerly stroked his square, stubbly cheek.

“Gal, you could never hurt me,” you said. He snorted, but smiled. You noth knew, as a Twilight, that he was more than capable of hurting you; he would just never choose to. He reached up and took the hand you soothed him with, and laced your fingers together. 

Then please tell me what’s wrong,” he squeezed your hand. You felt your face light up in a blush, and you knew that his superior sight could pick it up, even in the dark of the room.

“Um, well, it’s just that this is the first time we have ever slept together”, you mumbled.

“Well, we’ve had sex before, so I’m guessing you’re referring to sleeping over,” Gal eyed you.

“Yup,” you answered.

So?” he goaded you.

“So... I’ve never really slept next to anyone before,” you said. You were hoping he would just let it go, but your hopes of that actually happening were small.

“And why does that make you nervous?” he asked.

“BecauseIsnore,” you said quietly.

“What was that?” Gal asked.

“Because... Isnore,” you repeated, again, quietly.

“One more time?” Gal’s brow furrowed.

“I snore! Because I... snore...” you finally admitted loudly. You could feel your face light on fire, too nervous to look Gal in the eye. You waited in silence for his reply, nearly holding your breath. However, you weren’t expecting Gal to start laughing.

His wide chest shook with booming laughter, moving through you and echoing around the room. The bed beneath you shook with ever guffaw, and Gal’s pearly-whites flashed in the dark, his head thrown back. 

“Galahad Woehor!” you scolded.

“Aw baby, c’mere,” he reached for you.

Hell no!” you screeched. You attempted to roll out of bed, but one steely arm wrapped around your waist, and you were immediately dragged back against his chest. He buried his face in your hair, humming contentedly as he took in your smell.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered.

“For what? Making me feel like a fool?” you snapped.

“I didn’t mean it. It’s just, I dunno, when you said you snore, I just couldn’t help but be so relieved. I was sure you were gonna say that I made you nervous,” he sighed. 

“Gal, no. I wouldn’t be here if that were the case,” you said.

Good. Then don’t worry about anything else. I don’t care that you snore. You could have fins and three eyes for all I care. As long as you’re with me,” he said.

“Aw, Gal, you’re such a softie...” you smiled. 

You bet your cute little butt I am,” he chuckled. You turned in his arms and cuddled against his chest, hairs tickling your face a little. Gal is such a large man, dwarfing even your lanky form, biceps nearly as large as your thighs, and muscles you could never stop touching. With him wrapped around you, you felt safe and warm; surrounded by the smell of sweat, sex, and spice. You started to fall asleep, your body turning to jell-o as Gal’s hand drew lazy circles on the small of your back. And then, before you knew it... you were... falling...asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In lieu of tumblr's most recent NSFW scare, I will be storing this content here for safe keeping~


End file.
